a nightmare
by kolkolkoling
Summary: Ralph is woken up in the middle of the night by Vanellope knocking on his door. a bad summary but meant to be fluffy!


Anoher WiR fic! i just love the big brother annoying sister thing.

DISCLAIMER- i dont own anthing even the plot for the story, i paid a guy to think it up for me... just kidding

...

He checked his bedside clock. Not even two hours past midnight, so who could be waking him at such a horrible hour? Ralph stumbled out of his crushed bricks. Not that he didnt have a nice bed, change in scenery is one thing, change in comfort was way different. He was used to crushed bricks so the bed was almost never used. He yawned, tripping over the edge of a rug and finally found the light switch as the knocking continued.

"I'm coming...!" He groaned and opened the front door. He didnt see anyone but then again, in the fuzziness of a few hours of sleep, he forgot that he had to look down. A tiny girl with apple taffy-green pajamas, marshmallow peep slippers, and a fluffy blue blanket stared up at him with a frightened look on her tear-stained face."Vanellope...?" Ralph suddenly felt a rush of concern wash over him. He picked her up in his hands and carried her inside."What are you doing out of bed? What's wrong...?" She sniffled and rubbed her face with the blanket.

"I-I had a scary dream..." Ralph felt like laughing at her childishness, but her fresh tears kept him from doing so.

"Awe, kid... what was it about?" She curled up closer to his large body and hiccuped.

"Turbo... he c-came back and messed with ev-evryone's code...!" She sobbed a bit more and he held her closer."But this time... even y-you turned me away! And I was alone...! A-and I was scared...!" Ralph felt his chest get heavy.

"I wouldn't turn you away..." He tried to cheer her up."Come on, I couldn't even if I tried. You're as stubborn and as stuck in my head as that time I got taffy in my hair... Code messed with or not I couldn't forget you." She wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah but you had to get handyman to get it out of your hair..."

"Still, if he hadn't used his magical hammer it would have still been in my hair... and the gamers would be wondering, 'what's with the green gooey muck in the wrecking guy's hair?' I wouldn't have wanted that because Litwak would get involved and, ya know..." He chuckled when he saw her grin slightly."And come on... Do you think even if that freakshow came back that _Felix_ would be mean enough to turn you away?" She shook Her head."Alright. Don't think that you'd be _all_ alone... It was only a dream, because like it or not, you're stuck with me for the rest of our gameplays..." She smiled with a fake groan.

"Great, now I gotta deal with you forever, Major body-odor."

"And the booger-face is back...!" Ralph laughed, tossing her in the air lightly and catching her."You want me to take you home now?" Vanellope paused.

"Will you stay with me...?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Ah...Sorry Vanell, I gotta wake up early for the demo-mode screen..." She blushed and looked at her hands.

"Then can I stay here with you...?" He sighed and shrugged.

"I guess, so long as you don't make a big deal about waking up early to go home..." She crossed her heart and Ralph got up, turned off the light in the livingroom and headed to his room. He placed her on the untouched bed and tucked her in. She sat upright as he headed to the brick pile.

"You're not gonna stay _with_ me...?"

"Well... I don't wanna roll over in my sleep and accidentally crush you..." He chuckled.

"Then I'll stay on your stomach, that way if you roll over, I can have a warning movement to jump away." The wrecker sighed and rubbed his face.

"Alright... Move over." She grinned and jumped to the top left corner as he laid himself down. She curled up on his chest and covered herself with the fuzzy blue blanket she brought. Once she had fallen alseep, Ralph looked at her face and patted her head with a finger, closing his eyes."Someone tha tis the president of a place called Sugar Rush shouldn't have anything but sweet dreams..."

...

was this cute? i thought so but hopefully you think so! thats what really matters! thank you for reading and please review?


End file.
